Abandoned and Replaced
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: Join Trance.exe as she makes an attempt of being freinds with Forte, and deleting a navi called Kola that replaced her.


The exe charcters do not belong to me, they belong to some one else, Trance.exe, Kola.exe and Lola are my oc's. the plot is mine. i will use both english names for some charcters cos i can spell them easer and the japanese names for the one's i know.

* * *

A net navi wandered aimlessly round the net no exact place in mind. she was black and purple, her helmet was shaped like a ravens head the eyes on it were yellow and eerily glowed, it could be taken on and off (currently holding it). her eyes were two tone one ruby red the other was an amethyst purple. Her skin was almost white and had a blackish tint to it. Her hair reached the base of her back and shimmered a deep purple in the light. Silver web patterns ran over her black and purple navi armour, and her fingers ended in sharp silver points. She also wore a black hooded cape with a gold embroided pentagram as her navi symbol on the back, and 13 black raven feathers were threaded in her hair. As she walked she was cursing the name of her so called net-op who abandoned her ,when she got boring and so got a new navi to replace her. Trance had already mad a promise to her self to make Kola's deletion a slow and painful process with lots of pointy objects. Although that was once she had tracked the blasted navi down and held her in her grasp long enough to do so. At that point in time as Trance was lost in her own distorted make believe world the navi didn't realise she had stepped on a teleporter earning her a one way ticket to the under-net. When she noticed where she was she could have shot her self there and then if some one had handed her a gun which was very unlikely.

Trance being her usual self decided to get her self even more lost by walking in a random direction to find a way out, she literally had the orienteering skills of a rubber mouse, and used to get lost in her last net-op's home computer. She had no idea what she was going to do if she had to fight, she was strong and fast and every thing like that, but had the combat skills of a broken stick and tended to get bored easily. She was glad that he knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time hadn't kicked in yet, although she was hoping it was gone for good. She didn't realise it at that moment but she had started to sing Like a Prayer by Madonna, it had became her favourite song as soon as she first heard it played out over a hi-fi system in her previous home. She was also slightly dancing about as she walked along to nowhere. She didn't realise that she had drawn the attention of a few virus' and a strange looking net navi with a finned helmet and an old cape. The navi followed her from a distance, while the virus' were almost on top of her they were so close they seemed hypnotised by her singing and didn't seem aware of what they were doing, the group consisted of two wolf things and about four things with hardhats on.

She stopped singing after a few minutes, and almost fainted when one of the previously hypnotised, wolf things jumped at her teeth bared. She freaked out and began to run she didn't know how fight let alone know how to kill one of those things. A second appeared in front of her, and the other virus' were surrounding her she couldn't go nowhere. As the wolf thing jumped at her Trance put her hands in front of her face in an attempt to stop the attack. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes a few minutes later, and noticed the virus' were gone, the navi that I said was about was standing in front of her. looking her in the eyes. "Leave now or I'll delete you as well. Then the human that made you come her will suffer." He said as she looked back at him.

"Excuse me I have not net-op any more stupid selfish brat abandon me because she decide she was bored of me and left me to die. I'm on my own now not like you care any way. So now I do things my way and go where I want if I knew where I was actually going in the first place. And no silly fin headed twit is going to tell me what to do!" Trance said back to him, she actually felt better for yelling at some thing.

"So you have no human." the other navi said to her she just looked at him like he was covered in pink paint. "didn't I just say that or are you deaf as well as dumb….. The 'human' you say was called Lola I was given to her by her older sister who moved to live in university dorms, a few years ago. Lola the brat was well horrid she would use me to change the school grades she got on the school systems, and then she got bored of me now I'm here so she can rot in hell for all I care." Trance said as she found a conveniently placed boulder to sit on. I was obvious that she wasn't going any where fast. "I'm Trance by the way. Who are you any way? Your no going to delete me are you because if you were you would have already." she asked the other navi. Who was walking over to her.

Trance looked at the odd navi, as her make believe universe collapsed around her she took in what he looked like, It took her a while to figure it out but she soon recognised him from what her old net ops cousin said about him, he was apparently called Forte, and hated humans but that was all she found out about him. "I think I know who you are, you apparently hate humans right, you couldn't teach me how to fight I have a bit of a score to settle with Kola the navi who replaced me." Trance said looking at Forte who was now in front of her. She couldn't tell if he was interested in her question or not.

Forte began to walk away, from where Trance sat. "Come with me." he said holding a hand out to her. Trance took it and was warped with him to a new area.

* * *

dont forget to reveiw 


End file.
